Mine
by NeverGoesToSleep
Summary: "Quinn Fabray will always be the best thing that Finn Hudson ever called his." Possible Fuinn oneshot based on the song 'Mine' by Taylor Swift. Slight religious references.


***Hi, so I'm back with another Fuinn story. This uses the sone 'Mine' by Taylor Swift in case you were wondering. And since I'm not Taylor Swfit, I don't own the song. Anyways, I apologize for any spelling/grammer issues this may have, I tried to get everything fixed. I hope you enjoy, and please check out some of my other stories as well!***

"Guys, set up is now completed, so I would like to formally welcome you all now to the very first Sectionals dress rehearsal!" Rachel called cheerily to the other members of the Glee Club who were scattered all over their school's auditorium, chatting and laughing amongst themselves. That is, until Rachel began speaking.

"Why did we elect her captain again?" Tina whined quietly.

"We _didn't_." Kurt replied as he and the other members of the show chior grudgingly met the songstress onstage.

"Thank you." Rach smiled. "Now, I would just like to go over your dance steps one more time. Remember, it's step, step, turn-" She said, doing the motions as she said them. She was cut off by Santana, however.

"Moonwalk, we get it." The cheerleader scoffed, examining the shiny navy blue dress she had on. It matched perfectly with every other female member of the club's. Rachel rolled her eyes at the Latina, but beamed at the rest of her classmates.

"And don't forget-"

"We're starting at the chorus. Alright, places, Losers!" Santana shouted, dragging Brittany to the other side of the stage. Rachel scoffed and gave the other girl a dirty look before following her lead and dragging Finn over to his place next to her. The spotlight shone down on the singers like a ray of sunshine.

"Alright, we're ready." Rachel said confidently. The silhouette of their director could be seen giving a thumbs-up sign. While he was fiddling with things in the control box, Finn turned to his girlfriend.

"Uh, Rach, are you sure this is a good idea?" He muttered through the side of his mouth, trying to stay as still as possible so the fiesty brunette didn't give him another scolding.

"Of course, Finn. Once we learn this song, we'll only have to master two or three more songs before we'll be ready for Sectionals." She assured him as she smoothed down her bangs.

"But, you didn't even tell me what song we're singing right now. You didn't tell any of us." He whispered to her. She placed her arms on his perfectly positioned forearm.

"Don't worry, it's an easy song, you'll have no problem keeping up." Rachel promised. Finn did nothing but nod silently. Suddenly, music began to boom through the auditorium, sending the sweet melody into every crevice of the otherwise empty school. Rachel opened her mouth wide, and her voice poured out.

_"Do you remember we were sitting there by the water, you put your arm around me for the first time,"_

His girlfriend sang. His throat tightened up immediately, and he felt uncomfotable, like the navy blue tie around his neck was choking him. He looked back at the rest of the singers, all smiling as they got the dance steps down with perfect precision. All but one. The blonde cheerleader also appeared to have some discomfort, as she was frowning and looking from side to side, tears threatening to spill as she grudgingly carried on with the dance routine. Not having any time to think things over, Rachel's voice boomed again, and he had no choice but to sing along.

_"You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter, you are the best thing..."_

He stopped right there. There was no way he would be able to sing this song without crying or engaging himself in some other un-masculine activities.

"Uh-uh, I'm sorry, could, we just, stop?" Finn mumbled. There was a brief scratching noise over the speakers, then the stage was quiet again. All eyes were officially on him, except for a bright hazel pair of downcast ones.

"Finn," Rachel whispered harshly, "Everything was going perfect, the dancers-" Rachel began, but for the umpteenth time tonight she was interrupted.

"Look, everything was going great, but I just can't..." he paused. "I can't sing this with you." He admitted. And with that, he turned on the heel of his leather dress shoes and exited the school auditorium, retreating from the genuine hurt carved onto Rachel's face. She ran as fast as the four inch heels on her feet would allow her to the door her boyfriend had just left the room out of.

"I don't understand why he just did that." She said, then turning to the club again. (Who had been following not far behind.) "I thought that song was perfect for us." She whispered to the ground.

"Maybe he's just not that into you." Kurt suggested. Albeit jokingly, of course, as a few snickers and high-fives were passed around, insulting the wannabe star greatly. She folded her arms over her chest.

"Mr. Schuester, would it be alright if I went to go find him?" Rachel asked quietly. The teacher nodded in his approval as another group member spoke up.

"Wait." Quinn said loudly, all eyes shifting to look at her, "I'll go find him." She offered, stepping out from behind all the people. A few barely there tear tracks on her pale face glimmered in the spotlight.

"Thank you for the offer, Quinn, but I feel that as Finn's _current_ girlfriend, it is my romantic duty to go find him and relieve him of his issue." Rachel said, an only slightly smug smile on her face. The other girl turned sharply to face her, and index finger nearly jabbing at Rachel's chest.

"Listen here, Berry, I don't feel like messing with you right now, so I'm just going to be clear. I don't really care how in love you think you are with Finn, the fact is, I know him better than you. And you going to gab his ear off about how irresponsible he is isn't going to bring him back here any time soon." She explained, an icy glare shooting daggers and her clenched teeth scaring the living daylights out of the likes of even Schue and Puck. Rachel's expression was blank as she studied Quinn's face that was only mere inches from hers.

"Fine." Rachel said finally, dramatically twirling around in a circle. Smirking, Quinn exited the room without even waiting for their Spanish teacher's blessing. After taking a few steps in the hallway, she realized that those heels would have to come off if she ever planned on meeting Finn where she new he was. Ripping the shoes off her feet, the teenage girl plodded barefoot down the hallway she once again owned, setting off for the McKinley High football field.

* * *

Finn sat on the grass of the football field, not even caring that he was probably ruining the custom-made dress pants that he would need for Sectionals. He was just looking at the dark sky, reminiscing on memories from long ago, before Glee Club and all the drama that followed.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Finn and Quinn were sitting on the football field of McKinley High School, just enjoying each other. It was late on a Saturday night and the couple were making out, the sounds of Finn's small radio creating a romantic vibe. A new song began to stream through the air and Quinn pulled away from her boyfriend almost immediately._

_"What's wrong?" Finn whispered, wondering if she heard footsteps. The last thing he planned on doing tonight was getting him and his girlfriend arrested for tresspassing!_

_"Nothing." She giggled. "It's just this song...it's perfect for us!" she said, a laugh distorting her words. Her mouth opened and she began to sing to the set of brown eyes boring into her. _

_"__Do you remember we were sitting there by the water, you put your arm around me for the first time," She sang, her stunning voice mesmerizing the tall boy in front of her._

_"Remember Puck's beach party last summer?" Quinn asked, pressing her lips onto his._

_"Yeah. It was the first time I told anyone that we were dating." He responded. _

_"And then you put your arm around my waist," She smiled._

_"And you moved it up to your shoulders." He said in a monotone voice, his laughter at the end brightening up his words._

_"You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter," She sang once again. _

_"Six months ago, I'd have never even thought about coming around here when we weren't supposed to be. I'd be too scared that my dad would hurt me." She admitted, looking down sullenly at the grass. Finn smiled at her, upturning her frown promptly. "And now look where I am! You're corrupting me, Hudson!" Quinn yelled. Finn laughed with her and kissed the top of her blonde ponytail._

_"You are the best thing, that's ever been mine." The girl completed her song with a long note. She looked lovingly to Finn._

_"I don't care what crap I go over the years, I don't care if we break-up after this and never see each other again, Finn, you're always 'gonna be the best thing I've had the blessing of calling mine." She admitted._

_"Me too." Was all Finn could say through the lovesick grin plastered on his face. _

_"Promise?" She asked unsurely._

_"Yeah." He said quietly, kissing her lips softly. "I promise."_

_*END FLACSHBACK*_

Finn tried hard to not tear up as he thought about the promise he made on this very spot a short year and a half ago. It didn't matter how gorgeous Rachel was or how smoking her body was, Quinn Fabray will always be the best thing that Finn Hudson ever called his. Crushing of nearby grass snapped him out of his reverie. Welcoming him back to reality was the pale face of the girl he was thinking about almost all of the time lately. Quinn.

"Hey." She greeted, tossing her strappy heels onto the ground before sitting herself down next to him.

"How'd you know I was here?" He asked, not looking away from the goalpost he had been staring at for...well Finn wasn't sure, exactly.

"The same way you know I'm in the chior room after a catfight with Santana or another arguement with Sam." She said, a picture of her most recent ex-boyfriend flashing through her mind. "I know you."

"Yeah, I guess you do." Finn said, a humorless laugh rolling off of his words. Quinn put a warm hand on his muscly arm. The shock surged through his body, shooting his gaze to the girl who caused it. She didn't pull away, but he noticed a slight shiver surge through her bare back, confirming she felt the spark, too.

"Come back to rehearsal." She whispered.

"I can't if I have to sing that with Rachel. It hurts too much." Finn mumbled honestly.

"I know what you mean. It made me miss you more than usual." Quinn said nonchalantly. Finn, however, became interested.

"You miss me?" The girl laughed dryly, almost wickedly.

"Not a day goes by that I don't think about how much of an idiot I was to lose the love of my life over a night of winecoolers and feeling fat one day. And every flippin' night I ask God why the best thing I ever had had to slip away like that." She said, looking up at the sky. It was a rare thing to see Quinn so honest and full of raw emotion rather than the mask of evil she parades around in during the school day.

The former lovebirds sat there together, staring at the gray sky for a good five minutes until Finn spoke up.

"Hey Quinn?" He asked. She looked readily to him. "Can we be in love again?" He asked hopefully. Quinn almost had to check to see if her eyes didn't bug out of her head. Maybe God _had_ heard all of her prayers, because that's the only way Quinn was able to explain the miracle. Finn got nervous during the silence from the Cheerio and began to babble nonsensically.

"Sh." She ordered him. "I thought you'd never ask." She whispered. They captured their lips in each other's, no longer fearing that they had to keep the promise that they would call the best thing that's ever been theirs each other, because right now, they never want to break up.

Again, at least.

***Thanks so much for reading, and please tell me what you think. I have a lot of ideas that I'd love to put into text, but I'm afraid it won't be reviewed much :( Please review!***


End file.
